Skin
by phoundaddy
Summary: this is my first slash i hope you like its about Kyo and Yuki so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Yuki, the bell rang" Toru said standing there in front of me as the  
classroom emptied.  
"Let's go home" I said with a slight smile that I knew that would  
swoon her into not asking what was wrong with me. But it didn't work,  
as soon as we walked out of school she asked.

"Yuki"  
"yes" I replied  
"You seemed distracted in class today, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Its nothing just a little tired" I lied. I knew what was wrong but I  
couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth.

It all starred about a week ago. I was fighting with Kyo and I  
accidently tore part of his shirt off. When my eyes caught that patch  
of skin I couldn't pull my eyes away. He was able to take a cheap punch  
at me. When my eyes where finally thorn away I kicked him through a  
wall. Ever since that moment I couldn't stop thinking about it. I go to  
great lengths to make sure I am not in the same room as that dumb cat.

"We're home" Toru yells as we enter Shigure's house. Kyo was sitting  
on the couch watching TV, his eyes dart to mine and my heart races,  
in that same moment his go back to the TV my stomach feels as empty as  
an abyss.  
"I'm going to my room" I say coldly.  
"I'll call you when dinner is ready" Toru yells from across the room.  
"I'm not hungry; I'm going to study and go to bed. Thanks anyways Toru"  
"good night" she replies a little sad by my decision to skip dinner.

Walking to my room took longer than it needed. As Soon as I close the  
door I fall against it and I hug my stomach. What is this emptiness I  
feel?  
"Why does that dumb cat make me feel this way" I whisper to myself.  
With my mind flustered I got very little studying done so I decide to  
go to bed early.

My eyes shoot open. My body is sweating and shaking. I put my hands on  
my face.  
"Why was he in my dream" I whisper to myself. I close my eyes to try  
and remember what we were doing in my dream. I jump up at the  
realization of what we were doing. Blood rushes to my face and I bury  
it into my pillow. I grab my clock to see what time it was. Its 3 am.  
I got out of bed to go to the bathroom to wash my face. As soon as I  
open my door Kyo was standing there in a towel staring at me in horror.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked angrily. My face turns beet red.  
"Nothing you stupid cat" I reply. He growls as he enters his room. I  
run to the bathroom it was still steamy so I guess he was showering. I  
wash my face as fast as I can then rush to my room and try to go back  


to sleep but my efforts where futile.

I woke up to the sound of Toru's voice calling my name from down the  
stairs.  
"Yuki we are going to be late. She yells. I spring up at the sound of  
the last word "late." I can't be late it will destroy my perfect  
record. I made such a great haste to get ready I forgot to brush my  
teeth so ran upstairs to the bathroom that's when it happened. I saw  
Kyo there naked standing there in front of me.  
"Lock the door you idiot cat" I yelled and slammed the door. I ran  
towards the front door and meet up with Toru.  
"What's wrong you look angry" she said concerned  
"It's nothing I'm mad about being late" I gave that smile again and she  
left it alone. We walked to school in mostly silence except for the few  
idol questions.

The entire day I couldn't focus on my school work. I couldn't stop  
thinking about the sight I saw this morning. There was a strange  
mixture of lust and anger.  
"Why him" I said under my breath as I threw my head into my folded  
arms on my desk. This caught Toru's ever watchful eye because at the  
end if class she approached me.  
"Yuki, what happened this morning and don't lie to me, maybe I can  
help you" she asked as soon as we were out the door.  
"Trust me Toru you can't help me" I replied  
"did something happen with Kyo this morning that upset you" she  
interjected. I have to stop underestimating her perceptions. The  
look on by face must have given it away.  
"Tell me Yuki please" was all she said.  
"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone" I pleaded. She  
nodded very sincerely.  
"I think I may have feelings for Kyo". She stopped right in her tracks  
and stood there for a few moments.  
"Are you ok Toru" I ask with slight panic in my voice.  
"I'm fine, I just needed to catch my breath"  
"are you sure your ok with this"  
"yes I'm fine"  
"this doesn't surprise you"  
"not at all, I've read about this kind of thing in some of the manga  
I've been reading". She smiled at me the smile I know that she use to  
make it look like everything is alright, but I'll have to trust that  
she will be able to take this in on her own pace. We walked the rest  
of the way home in complete silence.

When we got home Toru ran right to her room. I guess it does bother  
her. Kyo was there in the couch as usual, but when he saw Toru run up  
to her room he shot me a look that pierced me down to the bone.  
"What's wrong with her" he asked. This was the first he has spoken to  
me since last night in the hallway.  


"I don't know, she said something about being tired on way home" I lied.  
"If you did anything to hurt her I would have to kill you rat" he said  
calmly.  
"I would never do anything to hurt her you stupid, idiotic cat" I said  
being very defensive. And I walked to my room. This time I was able to  
study a bit harder and I went to bed at my normal time.

I woke up a whole hour before I needed to and I couldn't go back to  
sleep so I laid there on my bed thinking about the events if the past  
week.  
"What have I gotten myself into, I shouldn't have gotten her involved"  
I say to myself. "I hope it doesn't affect our friendship". The truth  
is Toru is my best friend and I can't be happy without her there to  
make me smile. I hear a knock on my door. I never would Have guessed  
that Kyo would be standing there I'm his sleep shorts.  
"I know we hate each other, but there is something wrong with Toru. She  
hasn't said a word all morning and she won't even look at me." he said  
with a very concerned look in his beautiful crimson eyes. "I know you  
are the closest person to her in this house can you find out what is  
wrong with her". I've never seen Kyo so wound up about anything in our  
entire lives.  
"I'll see what is wrong with her ok and I'm doing this for her not you  
cat" I said coldly.  
"Whatever, as long as she becomes herself again" I spent a long time in  
the shower trying to delay the upcoming horror that is talking to Toru.

I went downstairs for breakfast hoping to find Toru there so we can  
talk on the way to school but she was nowhere to be seen. Shigure was  
there typing away on his computer.  
"Shigure, where is Toru" I asked. In a calm manner  
"she said something about work she need to catch up on in school. Why  
is there something wrong" he said with all knowing look of his.  
"No there is nothing wrong I just wanted to talk to her about the  
homework we had in history" I lied. How does he always know when  
something isn't right.  
"Hmmm ok" was all he said and he went back to his work. I went back  
upstairs to grab my books and Kyo was waiting at the top of the stairs.  
"did you talk to her?" he said when I got into whispering distance.  
"She left for school already" I replied. His disappointed face cut  
ever so slightly.  
"Do you know what could be wrong with her?" he asked.  
"I might know but I don't think you would want to hear it" was my reply.  
"Try me" he said starting to get angry.  
"ok I think Toru may have feelings for you" I said very quickly "I think  
I've known this for a while now"  
"if that is the truth why is she being all weird all of a sudden" he  
said almost yelling.  
"because" tears welling in my eyes.  
"because what!" yelling at me now.  


"Because I told her I had feelings for you" I blurted out very slurry.  
The look on his face could kill even the coldest hearted person.  
"What" he said very slowly. I ran to my room and ran out the door in  
mere seconds. Thoughts flooded my head  
"why did I do that" I said to myself over and over again. I spent the  
entire school day very quiet and solemn. When I got home Kyo was not  
there sitting in front of the TV. I went to my room and went to bed  
because I was totally drained by the day's events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up very refreshed despite the day I had yesterday. It's the day before drama fest so everyone at school is getting ready for the big day. I went down stairs hoping once again to find Toru buy she was nowhere to be found.  
"Did she leave early again?" I asked Shigure at his computer once again.  
"she said she wanted to help set up the main stage in the auditorium" he said.  
"I think I will go early as well" I told him. As soon as I headed for the door Shigure stopped me.  
"Kyo has gone missing he didn't come home after school yesterday and is still missing. Did you guys have another bad fight?" he asked very calmly.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary" I lied  
"Hmmm ok" he said in the same way he said the last time. And I was out the door.

I took the long way to school so I can think about what Shigure told me. Why was that stupid cat running away from this? If anyone should run it should be me. I made a complete fool of myself. I wondered where he went. There is no way he would go to the main house. He must have run to the mountains again. He is going to miss school. And who is going to take his part in the play, he is playing the part of heroic knight. He didn't want to do it but his class pressured him into it. Maybe it isn't me he is running from, maybe it's the play he is afraid of. That thought sent a big wave of relief through my body. Now the only one I have to worry about is Toru.

When I arrived at school I went right to the auditorium to find her. But yet again she was nowhere to be found. I asked around but no one knows where she is. When I finally gave up the search and started to head to class there she was standing on the other side of the hall walking towards me.  
"Toru" I called up and she jumped and stood still in that spot. I ran to her and cornered her.  
"We need to talk" I took her hand and dragged her to the nearest classroom before she got a word out.  
"Why are you acting like this and ignoring Kyo and I?" I asked very stern.  
"I wanted to give you guys your space"  
"what does space have to do with anything" I stated slightly confused  
"I wanted to give you and Kyo time alone" she said crying  
"why would we need time alone" I asked completely confused.  
"I thought you said you had feelings for him" she said very slowly.  
"I do, but what does that have to do with anything" I asked  
"did he not tell you" she said staring into my eyes now.  
"Tell me what?"  
"He told me awhile ago"  
"what did he tell you Toru" I said slightly yelling.  
"He told me that he had feeling for you too" my eyes shoot wide open and my heart jumps into my neck. I could barely speak.  
"Why didn't you say anything that day I told you I had feelings for him"  
"because I have feelings for him too, and I wanted you not to know so he would eventually give up on you, I heard you tell him so I decided not to interfere." I ran out of the building as fast as I could.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I somehow ended up in town so I decided to get something to eat even though I probably won't eat it, as if I could eat anything right now. I ended up in front of a cafe I have never been to before. I looked for the name plate. It called "the cat's meow" I remember Toru telling me this is Kyo's favorite place. I walked in half hoping to fine Kyo in there alas he was not. I walked to the counter.  
"You're Yuki aren't you?" the girl behind the counter asks.  


"Yes" I say surprised that she knew who I was "have we met before?" I asked her.  
"No but Kyo comes in here all the time and all he ever talks about is you. I knew it was you from his description" I blush very deeply from the comment.  
"What does he say about me" I ask her.  
"Nothing big, just how he respects you and how caring you are and how cool you are, things like that."  
"Really" I say with a dumbest look on my face.  
"Oh yes he is really quite fond of you." I stand there and chat with her for a while then I hear the door open.  
"What are you doing here" a very familiar voice came at me. I turn around slowly and my heart races.  
"What are you doing here?" he said again in a scared, hasty voice.  
"I came in for something to drink" I lied.  
"Who told you about this place" he asked getting angry.  
"Toru told me about this place a while ago"  
"well this is my place I don't want you to come here" he snapped at me.  
"I'll come here whenever I want. Who do you think you are..." he was a few inches away from me now. I can smell his earthy scent and I melt into myself and couldn't speak coherently.  
"I don't want you in my only place that's mine-" I throw my arms and hold myself as close to him as possible.  
"Why did you run from me if you have feelings for me too." There was a long pause where I just held him there while he shook from terror.  
"How do you know" he said finally hugging me back.  
"Toru told me. We need to talk."  
"I'll get a table you go get some tea for us." he said. I turn and brushed my lips against his and walked to the counter. He stood there his cheeks almost as red as his eyes.  
"Why are you just standing there" I ask grinning. He quickly turned and searched for an available table. I turned back and giggled to myself and though what did I get myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I woke up early despite the night I had. I was in the arms if my new bedmate. Last night was exhausting. But don't get me wrong we didn't do it yet. I told Kyo I wasn't ready yet, but we still manage to have fun exploring each other's bodies. The alarm won't go off for another 45 minutes. I couldn't bring myself to wake Kyo he looks so peaceful and adorable when he is sleeping. He also makes a slight purring sound that I find quite soothing. I'll decided to lay there and think of last night's events.

At the cafe we decided to keep this a secret from Shigure and I'll talk to Toru when I see her next. We sat there and talked until it was dark. The walk home went by quickly because we didn't stop talking about our stupid fights and how long we had feelings for each other. When we got home, we both froze at the front door and we both sighed.  
"are you ready" I asked smiling about the charade we were about to put on.  
"Yeah" he smiled back. I went to open the door and I put my usual empty expression on.  
"I found the stupid cat" I say as I walk in the door. Kyo nudges my back as the words come out. Toru stares at us as we walk in.  
"I'm going to my room" Kyo said in his normal voice.  
"Dinner is ready you two" Shigure said coming out of restroom wiping his hands in a small towel. "Toru worked very hard on it".  
"I'll bring up some for me and Kyo; we have to study for a project." I shoot Toru a look saying not to tell him about what happened at school earlier. She seemed to get it because she genuinely smiled at me for the first time in days.  
"Really" he said shocked. "You two are going to be civil now"  
"yes, we came to a truce today when I found him" i lied.  
"Great" he said smiling widely knowing none of his furniture will be broken anymore. I got the food ready and smiled, and hugged Toru for being so understanding. I told them I'll see them on the morning and made my way up the stairs. Kyo was leaning against his door waiting for me.  
"You took your time down there"  
"I couldn't just rush up here and I needed to talk to Toru anyways" I replied  
"so she is ok with everything" he asked. I nodded in reply. We walked into his room and eat in silence on his kotetsu. Every time I look at him I blush and when I blush he does too. When I was done I went and sat on his bed. Kyo came and sat next to me. He leans down and kissed my neck. Shivers ran trough out my body and he moves down the back of my neck and around my collar bone. I let a little moan which he reacted to quickly with a little bite which got him a bigger reaction. I pushed him down and kissed him on the mouth and nibbled on his lower lip. Then I got up and told him  
"we can't go any further then this tonight" I said  
"why" he asked  
"because I have never done this with anyone before"  
"neither have I" he said leaning in and kissing me again and I lost my chain of thought. After a few more minute I found my thoughts again.  
"I'm afraid Kyo" I pleaded  
"so am I Yuki, I wanted to experience this with you" he replied  
"I want to take things slow ok"  
"ok" he whispered in my ear "we can do other things beside sex" with that he runs his hand down my now bare chest and into my unfastened pants. I let out a slit moan and then I rush my hand down his pants and we work each other doe nearly 15 minutes. I remove my hand from his pants to remove what little clothing he had on still and I lay on top of him and I grind our pelvises together. I was almost there when tells me to stop.  
"what's wrong" I ask  


"nothing I wanted to be the one to make you cum" with that he flips us over and trails his tongue down my chest and stomach and takes all if me into his mouth all at once. The feeling was beyond description, it was so warm and moist I couldn't control myself any longer.  
"Kyo I'm almost there" I moaned. With that he starts to go faster and I lose myself and release. He stops and spits it over the side of the bed and comes up and kisses me. I found out what I tasted like and was interests in finding out what he tasted like as well. I began to repeat what he did to me but he stopped me and said.  
"Tonight was just for you" he said putting his hand on my face. When I got back up to him he kissed me again and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The alarm went off as I finish my thought. I watch as Kyo's eyes flutter open.  
"Morning" I said and leaned down and kissed him.  
"It's a good morning" he replied  
"why is that" I asked smiling  
"because your still here" he said pulling me close to him. We laid there for another hour holding eachother close.


End file.
